The utility model relates to a selfie device, and particularly relates to an integrated selfie stick.
A selfie stick, which is a selfie stick sweeping the world, can extend and retract arbitrarily between a length of 20 cm-120 cm, and a user can realize multi-angle selfie through a remote controller only by fixing a mobile phone or an instamatic on an extendable stick. Usually, the selfie stick is equipped with a clamping device for clamping the mobile phone or a tablet computer and an extendable stick, wherein the clamping device is fixed at an active end of the extendable stick. The volume of the selfie stick should be reduced when not in use, so as to enhance the convenience; therefore, a folding selfie stick is emerged in the market. Generally, the folding selfie stick folds the clamping device on the extendable stick, but in such structure, the clamping device still have many protruding places, in this way, the integrity i relatively poor, and the appearance effect is had, and meanwhile, a hand bag/handbag is easily scratched by the protruding part of the clamping device when the folded selfie stick is put in the hand bag/handbag and others accommodating articles, therefore, its convenient use is poor, and the user experience is bad.